Illegal Love
by AllThatGlittersIsEmu
Summary: Key's desire begins to take over, making him do the unthinkable. Onew's arrest has everyone rethinking their relationships as well, masking Key's problem. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, a simple warning, there is rape in this chapter, so if you don't like it, bye-bye. This is in key's point of view for right now, I may change it later. This is kind of pushing the rating by a lot, but since it's not graphic or at least I don't think so, it should be okay.

* * *

><p>I walked down the silent hallway, breathing in the fresh, crisp spring air that wafted through the window blowing my hair gently across my face. Taemin and I were the only ones left in the dorm as the others went to see a teenager restricted movie. I could hear Taemin silently walking across the floor in the kitchen. He was in his usual plaid pajamas that dragged across the floor and a dingy gray shirt that he labeled as his favorite. He was sitting on the counter swinging his legs back and forth with a strawberry pop-tart hanging out of his mouth and a glass of milk in hand. <em>He's too adorable <em>For the last few weeks I've become obsessed with him, just from watching the way he smoothly glided his stunning legs across the floor in the practice room, to his majestically slender body and adorable face sent chills down my spine. My desire for him has built up within me for so long, it's getting harder and harder everyday to keep my hormones in check. I was suppressing the urge to touch our innocent maknae; my heart was beating rapidly as I approached him. He jumped when he heard my footsteps, almost dropping the pop-tart out of his mouth and spilling the milk. "Ah, Hyung, you scared me." The kitchen was dark as all the lights were off; he shined the light of a flashlight in my face, blinding me for a moment. "Sorry, I was just checking on you." Walked to the fridge grabbing a water to keep myself from attacking him. The mood didn't help much either, just me and Taemin alone, no one else in a dark kitchen with sound-proof walls.

I watched Taemin nibble on the pop-tart, breaking off the edges and setting them on a paper towel. I slowly drank my water and watched his every move. He threw away his trash and washed his dish before sitting on the counter again. I couldn't take it any more, he's just too tempting. It was still rather early out and the others wouldn't be back until later this evening, this is the perfect chance for me to release these built up feelings. I set my bottle on the counter beside him; he must've been waiting for me as I forgot that Taemin didn't like the dark. My conscience and common sense went out the window and was replaced with lust and desire. Taemin was looking down at me as I stood before him, ready to corrupt his young soul. I stared into his eyes for a minute before stroking his hair and running my finger down his neck. "Hyung what are you-?" I put my fingers to his lips "Shhh." He silenced himself. I ran my hands up his shirt and played with random bits of skin, making him jerk away from me. He didn't say a word, trying to respect his elder; he turned his face and stared at the tiles on the counter. I removed his shirt, laying it across the counter as I continued exploiting Taemin. I turned his head back to me and held it still as he tried to pull away. I forced him to lie on the counter, holding his hands above his head before securing them with a thick rope from one of the drawers. I sat on top of him, his body between my legs so he could no longer try to fight back. I left a trail of saliva as I licked his from his neck to his stomach while playing with his nipples. He squirmed and whimpered as I began to go lower.

"Hyung, stop!" I could see that tears were welling up in his eyes; I couldn't stop, not now as I was too far to turn back. I ignored his plea and proceeded to remove his pants, making him jump in shock, knocking over the half-full water bottle and letting his tears flow down his cheeks. _I wonder if he has ever…? _It didn't matter as I was about to find out. He gasped and started thrashing violently between my legs as I let my hand wander into his boxers. I pressed myself against him and put pressure between my legs to hold him still as I tried to remove that last article of clothing. He began to cry and shout in vain as no one could hear him. I silenced him, taking advantage of his open mouth; I was able to muffle him as he was fighting to pull his lips away from mine. I left no part of his mouth unexplored with my tongue and had our mixed saliva running down our chins. I succeeded in removing that last nuisance before probing him with my fingers, hoping to make this a bit less painful for him. I removed my clothing as well to make sure that only our bare bodies were touching and nothing else. He ceased his tears and went limp, tired from the riot that he was making underneath me. I played with him a bit more before fulfilling my desire. He jerked and screamed bloody murder as I began, the more he twitched and moved, the more enjoyable it became. I grabbed him by his shoulders as he now lay on his stomach kicking and screaming, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop me. I blocked out his screaming and could only hear myself panting and the sound of our skin colliding. He stopped moving completely, his screaming stopped as he was out of breath I could only hear soft groans and whimpering. I finished my deed and lay on top of Taemin, who had no energy left to fight or even move a muscle. I could see from the side of my eye that his mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes wide open. I put my clothes back on and dressed Taemin as he was too weak to do so himself, the blood running down his thigh made me feel guilty about what I just did but hold no regrets. He was leaning on the counter sobbing and catching his breath as I cleaned up the spilled water. He was on edge as he kept looking back at me while I followed him to our dorm. He limped over to his bed, lying on his stomach as it was too painful for him to sit. I lay in my bed acknowledging the crime I just committed; my stomach began to knot as I thought of what the others might do if they found out. It's too late for regrets now; I threw the blanket over me and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awaken as I heard the other members rushing in. Minho was as pale as a ghost when I saw him, something was wrong. I rushed downstairs only to see Jonghyun with Minho following behind me. _Where is Onew?_ "Hyung, where is Onew?" Jonghyun looked at Minho and back at me before speaking. "He was arrested tonight." Jonghyun was pacing back and forth; his nervousness and worry began to eat away at him. "What did he do?" I asked. I was shocked by such a thing. Onew was a little weird and couldn't be taken seriously, what could he have possibly done to be arrested. A look of embarrassment swept over their faces, neither of them wanted to say what he did. "Well?" I pressed, hoping to get an answer, there was no way our absent-minded leader could be a criminal. "He sent us to get a few drinks for the road, but when we came back he wasn't in the car." Minho sighed. "He broke into KFC and was caught eating chicken under the counter. The police went in and arrested him, but when they got there, most of the food was gone." Jonghyun said sheepishly. I tried my hardest not to laugh as this was a serious matter, but I should've know that it would have been something so stupid. "I see." As I got closer to Jonghyun I could smell liquor on his breath and his eyes were blood-shot red. Maybe it was the alcohol that drove him to do it, he's always been obsessed with chicken, but he wouldn't do something like this while he was sober. "Ah, how is Taemin?" I felt a lump form in the back of my throat, there's no way that I could tell him what happened earlier I as I could no longer tame my impulses."He's fine." I lied. Hopefully he wouldn't be limping in the morning and would be able to sit. I now started thinking of the consequence that would now ensue as I helped Jonghyun to his room as he was stumbling all over the place. Minho went to sleep rather quickly and so did I.

I woke up to the brilliant shining sun that burned my eyes as I opened them. Minho left early, probably going to play soccer with his friend. Jonghyun probably had a massive handover, and Onew was in jail for stealing chicken. Taemin was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling; his eyes were swollen from the tears that poured down his face last night. Maybe I'm a monster; I looked at him without any pity, sorrow, regret, or even guilt. I turned in my bed, making Taemin jump up out of fear. When I sat up he curled up into a ball in the corner of his bed, watching me from the side of his eye. I walked out without saying a word; it was much too difficult to talk to him. His screams echoed in my ears as visions of him crying haunted me. Jonghyun was slumped over the sink holding his head. "See, this is what happens when you drink." I scolded. He couldn't answer me back as he was too busy throwing up whatever bodily fluids he had left. I waited with him for a few hours until he was done vomiting. "Ugh, I feel terrible." His face was red and his body trembled. I gave him a bottle of water hoping that if would sooth his sore throat and dry mouth. "Thanks." He took it from me and sipped it as it was still a bit difficult for him to keep anything down. "So hyung, do you know how we're going to get Onew back?" He though about it for a moment but I already knew the answer. "I don't know, we'll figure out a way." Taemin must have been listening to us as he stood there with his eyes wide with surprise. "Onew's in jail?" We both nodded. "Omona! What did he do?" I let Jonghyun tell him the story as it was way too embarrassing for me to say without laughing. Taemin looked embarrassed and went to the fridge to pour a glass of milk. He stood on the other side of the room trying to avoid me. Jonghyun noticed, he spoke up trying to break the awkward silence that could never leave. "Taemin is something wrong?" He jumped, almost dropping his glass of milk. He stood there, hands trembling and a troubled look on his face. _Is he going to tell him or…._


End file.
